Republic High School
by Zammie.Forever
Summary: Korra is in high school and is having problems with her life. she has to marry a man who hates her, what will she do? read to find out. the story is better than the summery i swear. **HIATUS**
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N I've decide to edit this and make it longer, review.**

**Korra's POV**

I was having a blissful sleep; when I jolted awake by an alarm clock that as next to my ear. I hit it so hard out of frustration that it fell into the floor and broke, I'd tell my mom about it later for now I'm going to get some more sleep.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I groaned. "Korra dear, you need to get up. Asami will be here soon to take you to school." It was my mom, she walked into my room. I didn't want to get up so I just stayed there in bed. "KORRA ILLIIVAT JAYA JIGME AKEMI WATERHOUSE, GET UP THIS INSTANT!" she yelled. I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet to get clothes; out of fear she'd waterbend ice-cold water on top of me. She walked back to the kitchen with a victorious smirk on her face.

I got some clothes I thought were suitable. I don't really know; I've never been to public school. I've been home schooled my whole life. I grabbed a sleeveless light blue tank top, dark blue sweat pants, and light brown boots with white trim at the top. I put them on and inspected my attire. Looked good to me, so I brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail with my bangs hanging down in front of my face, and again it looked decent. I brushed my teeth and put on some mascara.

"Korra come and eat before Asami gets here." My mother yelled from the kitchen. I rushed into the kitchen and was greeted by my parents.

"Good morning Korra." My mother said as she handed me a blueberry muffin and my brown fuzzy school bag.

"Hey, champ. Take a seat; we have something to discuss before you leave." My father chimed in giving a weak half-hearted smile.

I took a seat next to my mother and started eating my muffin. She broke the silence. "Korra, we know you've been homeschooled with Katara at the compound ever since you were 5, but you can't get into fights at school. You're the avatar, please try to keep peace don't start a fight. We know that that's kind of your go-to-thing but its public school not training with the lotus guards. Asami has taken some classes in martial arts and gymnastics JUST in case something goes wrong and you need help."

"And if something does go wrong, we want you to know that you and Asami will be attending some chi blocking classes after school for the next two months, extra reassurance." My father finished for my mother.

"We wanted to give you this, be careful and have a nice first day." My mother handed me a small box wrapped in blue wrapping paper. As if on cue, Asami honked signaling me to come outside so we can leave. I hugged my mom, followed by my dad, and waved goodbye as I ran out of the house to her cherry red Volkswagen. I hoped into the passenger's seat, put on my seat belt, and hugged Asami before we sped off for school. "OMG, I'm SO excited about a new school!" Asami squealed.

"Wait, I thought you went to this school already." I asked confused.

"No, I went to a private school, ugh it was so boring, but now that we're seniors we can start off fresh at a new school together. I bet the boys there are going to be HOT!" she said excitedly. My face flamed, I've never had a boyfriend or a crush before.

"Ok so, what sports are you playing this year?" I asked wanting to change this subject, fast.

"I'm trying out for cheerleading, AND SO ARE YOU!" I groaned. I'm not really the peppy type.

"But I was going out for football, I can't be a cheerleader!" I protested, folding my arms and putting on my infamous pout.

"They don't allow girls to play football Korra, so it's final; you're going to be a cheerleader." Asami beamed as she won this argument. Again I groaned. We pulled into the parking lot and as we took a spot, a red sports car pulled up next to us.

I got out of the car with my bag in hand and my little blue box sitting in my seat, and slammed my door, a little harder than I should have because Asami glared at me. I mouthed the word 'sorry' and she just rolled her eyes with a small smile. I turned and there was a guy with the most gold eyes standing in front of me.

"Hi." He said smoothly.

"Hey." 'Am I blushing!?' I thought.

I turned my head to the side and saw Asami talking to a guy. I walked over to them and Asami linked arms with me. The guy with the golden eyes was next to the guy Asami was talking to.

"Korra this is Bolin. Bolin this is Korra." She introduced. I smiled and waved.

"Korra, Asami this is my brother, Mako. Mako this is Asami and Korra." He wave at us but with looking into my eyes. 'Oh great, I'm blushing again.'

"Nice to meet you, sorry but we need to go now. Bye Bolin!" Asami dragged me away. I was thinking about Mako's eyes, and then shook the thought out of my head. 'I don't have time for boys!' I thought harshly.

We walked into the school only to find we had no idea where the office was.

**Mako's POV**

"Bro, were you staring at Korra?"

I shook my head. "No." I said simply when really, even though we just met, I couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Ok bro." Bolin said with a large smile on his face.

"Shut up." I muttered. "I'm leaving." I walked into the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Mako's POV**

When I walked into the school, I saw Asami and Korra walking in circles with their arms linked together. I walked over to them to see what they were looking for but when the noticed me they looked relieved.

"Need help?" I asked smugly. Asami nodded her head fast while Korra just rolled her eyes

"Where's the office?" Asami asked. I lead them to the office.

When we got there, they raced past me and to the lady over the counter.

"Hi, Asami Williams and Korra Waterhouse, we need our schedules." Asami stated.

"Here you are girls." She handed them their schedules. She smiled and waved goodbye to them, they returned the gesture. They walked back towards me.

"Hey Mako, please explain to Korra that girls can't play football." Asami pleaded. Korra rolled her eyes and pouted looking at me for an answer.

"She could tryout but I HIGHLY doubt she could make the team, you know, being a girl and all." I said maybe a little too smugly along with a smirk. Asami rolled her eyes and Korra crossed her arms and smirked just as smugly as I had before. 'Was she seriously going to tryout?' I guess I spoke my mind because Korra was about to say something but Asami covered her mouth before she could and Korra turned her head to glared at Asami. With her hand still over Korra's mouth she began to speak again.

"Ok well we need to go now, bye Mako." And with that, Asami and Korra rushed out of the office. I waved goodbye and I could see Korra yelling at Asami but I didn't hear anything.

**Korra's POV**

"I was going to tryout anyways! Why can't you accept that!?" I yelled knowing very well people were staring. "What are you looking at!? Mind your own goddamn business!" I yelled, they all turned away, pride swelled in me and I smiled. Asami just hung her shook her head and giggled.

"Let me see your schedule. I wanna see if we have any classes together." I handed her my schedule and she smiled an ear to ear grin. "WE HAVE EVERY CLASS TOGETHER!" she squealed. I smiled, too. We headed to our first class, Trigonometry.

After an hour and a half of…whatever that was, we finally get to go to gym! My personal favorite, Asami just enjoys staying fit. We walked in and everyone stared at us. We thought we were in the wrong gym because there were only guys in here; thank spirits Mako and Bolin have gym in here. They walked up to us with confused expressions. "What are you doing in here?" Mako questioned.

"We thought this was gym." Asami stated holding up our schedules. Bolin took them out of her hand so he and Mako could look them over.

"You are in here." Mako and Bolin had dumbfounded looks on their faces. I smiled, linked arms with Asami and walked in. We stood in front of all the boys just talking non-stop and they stared at us in shock that they had girls in gym, mainly because there are no girls in gym. The bell rang, everyone got quiet, the coach walked in staring at a clipboard.

"Ok class, I have to take attendance for the first day so since I know all of you just line up on the wall and I'll figure out who's here and who isn't." All the guys ran to the wall, me and Asami took our sweet time. The coach looked at a face then the board and repeated until he got to Asami and me, his eyes grew wide. "Girls, uh, ladies, what exactly are you doing taking gym?" He questioned. That was downright rude, and he's gonna get a mouth full from me.

"We are taking gym so we can stay fit, and have fun. Why? Do you think it's that weird because girls are in gym class?" Asami ask with annoyance in her voice, I was shocked but smirked at the coach. He coughs and went on checking role.

We went to change, the only problem with it was there was only one locker room and it was filled with boys. I and Asami took it as a challenge when the coach smiled and held the door open.

We got our clothes from our bags. The guys were staring at us other than Mako and Bolin. I was first to start changing, I took off my shirt the next thing I know some guy is standing in front of me with his bare back facing me. I shrugged and put on my tank top, I could hear the guys groan that their view was block and the guy folded his arms. I took off my pants and put on my shorts. Asami had another guy in front of her. 'These guys are sweet.' I thought. We linked arms and walked out. The coach stared at us; I guess he didn't think we would change.

**Asami's POV**

Korra and I walked into gym the coach looked shocked it was kind of funny. He walked out of his office and toward us. "I'm impressed I didn't think you ladies would be willing to change in front of boys." He said with a smirk, he looks creepy. Korra smiled back.

"We aren't scared of guys staring." She stated matter-of-factly. She didn't tell the part about guys standing in front of us so the other guys couldn't see.

"I see, well I'm coach Tarrlok. Now go stand on the wall." We walked over to the wall; Mako and Bolin were already there.

"Hey guys." I said cheerfully. Mako nodded his head and Bolin waved with a shy smile on.

**Mako's POV**

Korra and Asami walked up to me and Bolin. 'Do they know?' Asami greeted us, I nodded and Bolin waved. Asami stood next to Bolin. Korra walked over to me and stood next to me. She leaded up to my ear and whispered "thanks" and she kissed my cheek. I blush a deep red. She smiled and blush a rosy pink. 'I guess she knows.'

By now everybody was walking out of the locker room and into gym. Coach told us to take a seat on the bleachers, he passed out papers. After everyone had their papers, we had to run laps in the other gym for the rest of class. I ran 43 laps, Bolin ran 43 as well. I don't know where Korra and Asami went.

We walked back into the gym and there was Korra and Asami talking to the coach, their arms were linked and they all had smiles on their faces. I walked up to them when coach walked back to his office. "Hey Korra, Asami, how many laps did you do? I doubt it was close to 43." I said smugly. They smiled and looked at each other and back at us.

"64!" They smiled. There was a pause of silence before Bolin spoke.

"What were you and coach talking about, if it's ok that I ask?" Bolin asked. I nodded.

"He wanted to ask if we would join track, we said we would consider, mainly because I'm doing cheerleading and so is Korra." Asami said the last part a little too fast. Korra's head turned to Asami.

"I'M NOT DOING CHEERLEADING ASAMI!" Korra shouted. I and Bolin winced at how loud she was.

"YES. YOU. ARE." Asami added emphasis on every word. "Come on you are the most awesome bender ever and you know every trick there is. Please don't waste your talent on football." She pleaded

"Wait you're a bender?" Bolin and I question in union.

"Yeah" she said not looking away from Asami.

"What do you bend?" I asked. Korra and Asami froze no longer glaring at each other.

"What?" Asami asked with a slight chuckle.

"Do you bend water, fire, earth? What?" I asked with more detail.

"Yes." She stated. I looked at Bolin and back at Korra.

"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I bend water, fire, and earth." She smiled. Bolin chimed in. "Ok I am very confused."

I paused but added. "You're the avatar."

"Yeah," Korra and Asami walked into the locker room. I looked at Bolin and he smiled slyly at me.

"So, when did you start liking Korra?" he winked, and walked into the locker room laughing and holding his stomach. I groaned and followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**WARNING RAPE**

**Korra's POV**

Me and Asami walked out onto the field and she immediately started dragging me over to the cheer leaders, I protested by unlinking our arms. She looked at me sadly but I turned on my heels and walked over to football tryouts. The guys there stared at me like I was lost, but I knew I wasn't. I was going tryout and they were going to deal with it. Mako and Bolin stepped in front of me, obscuring my path to the coach. "What are you doing?" Mako asked.

"Trying out, we discussed this, this morning." I stated matter-of-factly. I pushed them aside and walked past them and stood next to the coach. He gave me a one arm hug and all the guys gaped at it. I hugged him back, picking him up in the progress. He chuckled deeply, and I laughed lightly and sat him back down.

"Take a seat on the bleachers Korra, when I need you I'll call for you, OK?" I nodded and sat down and smiled at Mako who was staring at me in disbelief. I blew an air kiss at him and he rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face. I saw Bolin make a face at Mako, Mako looked mad but smiled. I felt my cheeks burn. I looked away and waited to be called. "OK, LINE UP! KORRA I NEED YOU TO THROW THE BALL!"

"But she's a girl. She can't throw a ball." One guy, Howl I think was his name, protested.

"Korra here's a ball. He's first." I smirk and threw the ball with a little bit of power. He caught it…but not without being knocked backwards in the process. I smile and the coach and me hi-fived. The guys started hi-fiving and laughing. Mako and Bolin looked at me shocked. I waved at Asami who was staring at me and laughing lightly at the guy that dare consider me a girly girl. That'll teach him. I continued throwing the ball with the same power. The coach said everyone made the team, even me. Tahno walked up to me when I was sitting on the bleachers and the guys were practicing their stretches.

"Hey little girl," He smirked.

"What do you want Tahno?" I asked with obvious annoyance in my voice. Mako looked our way and I stared into his eyes pleadingly. Tahno must have saw that and turned to see Mako getting up. He grabbed my arm and whispered into my ear.

"Meet me on the field after practice or else your little firebender won't be so lucky." I was seething.

I went to the field after I changed and waited for Tahno. 'This better be important.' I thought coldly. I felt arms wrap around my waist. I jumped and pushed the person away. When I turned around I saw it was Tahno. "I'm here, what do you want Tahno?" he smirked and waterbent some water from the air and put it over my mouth and around my hands and feet. I fell to the ground. He picked me up and flung me over his shoulder and took me to the locker room. It was empty. He sat me on the counter next to the sinks. I couldn't waterbend, I was trapped and I didn't like it. But before I could protest and fight back he whispered into my ear.

"Remember to stay quiet. You wouldn't want Mako to find out about this…or worse." He said the last part so threateningly I stayed quiet. I never knew anything about stuff like this so therefore didn't know what to do BUT stay quiet. He turned on the sink and made an ice shard and turned it back off. He looked at it for a minute and chuckled once before he cut my shirt into pieces, then my pants. I was so scared I was crying. He took off his shirt and pants. I cried harder. He started groping my breast, roughly. I whimpered. It hurt so badly. He melted the ice around my mouth and kissed me. He grabbed my hair with one of his hands and pulled, I wanted to scream but all the came out was a silent cry.

He looked at my bra and thong. "I don't need these." He cut my bra right down the middle and my breast flew out. He smirked, leaned down and licked my peeks. He then proceeded to my thong; he cut the thin strings on the sides and tossed them aside. He pulled down his boxers, picked me up and slammed me onto the wall. He looked into my eyes, I wanted to throw up. I guess he sensed this and waterbent water back over my mouth and froze it. He smiled and I grimaced and continued to cry. "It will only hurt a little." He whispered, and shoved his member into me. You could hear my cry for help if you were a few feet away. He continued moving inside me, it hurt so badly and he wasn't gentle, he was rough and fast. I cried harder.

It lasted for 16 minutes before he came inside me. He left my body and threw me an extra large sweat shirt and baggy sweat pants, put on his clothes and warned me not to tell anyone. By the time I walked out of the locker room it was late and everyone was gone.

I cried the whole walk home. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. Mako texted me repeatedly and every time he did it broke my heart a little more and I cried harder. 'I got raped on my first day of public school!?' I was living with Asami in our apartment until the end of the year. She saw me crying and asked what was wrong but I didn't talk, I refused to talk. She came into my room about an hour later.

"Korra, Mako's here to see you." She said sweetly I waterbent my tears away and sat up. Mako walked in and sat on the bed next to me. "Korra, are you alright? You weren't answering your phone." He sounded so concerned. I couldn't tell if he was, my head was down so he couldn't see how red my eyes were. He tilted my head up and gasped when he saw my face. "What's wrong?" he asked and I cried. He pulled me into his arms and I sobbed louder and Asami rushed in.

"What's wrong Korra?" she asked rubbed my arm. I cried harder.

I could never tell anyone what happened. And the worst part, I have to see Tahno tomorrow at school. I might cling to Mako for dear life to be safe. "Mako?" my voice almost isn't audible, but he hears me.

"Yeah," he looks into my eyes. I sigh; he wipes a stray tear away with the pad of his thumb.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I know it sounded weird but I was dead serious. He smiled.

"If it will make up feel better. But I can't leave Bo home alone. Asami would you mind," He couldn't finish, she ran out of the apartment saying 'YES'. He laughed slightly. I started crying again and he cradled me in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Korra's POV**

I woke up really early, around 4, and I quickly realized someone had their arms wrapped around my waist. I freaked out and pushed myself away from the person, just happening to result in falling off the bed. "Korra!? What's wrong!?" Mako asked. He was sitting up facing me with wide eyes filled with worry and concern. I sighed and relaxed a little. I sat back down on my bed with my back facing him and he pulled me to his chest and hugged me from behind. He placed his head on my shoulder facing me. "Korra, what's wrong?" He sighed out, again with his arms around my waist.

"Nothing, you just sort of, I don't know, scared me I guess." I slightly chuckled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." He whispered, hugging me tighter. I smiled and got up, he did the same. I took a second to see what he was wearing because I doubt he slept in his school clothes. He was wearing my gym shorts and a black wife beater. I looked down and saw I was wearing an off the shoulder crop top baby blue blank shirt and lace baby blue panties. I also noticed I didn't have on a bra. I covered myself with my arms, he laughed. "What are you doing?" He chuckled.

"Covering myself," I stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm gently putting them at my sides.

"Baby you don't have to do that, you're beautiful." I was VERY confused. 'Where did that come from?'

"What?" I whispered.

"Do you not remember last night?" He questioned. I shook my head; he sighed and pulled me into a long and passionate kiss. I was shocked but I responded by closing my eyes and kissing him back. He smiled and pulled away. "Sit down and I'll tell you everything." I smiled and sat down; he sat next to me and pulled me into his lap. I blushed.

**Mako's POV**

_Flashback_

_You were in my arms crying and you said you wanted to change. I got up and walked to your closet. "I only want a shirt and some underwear." You said while wiping you're tears. I nodded. It was hot outside so I figure you would want something cool, but you only had the crop top. I walked over to your dresser. "The top right drawer," I nodded again; I grabbed the first pair I saw. I didn't want to be picky and seem pervy._

_When I turned back to you, you had stripped off everything and were standing there naked with your arms covering yourself. I gave you your clothes and turned around while you changed_

_"Are you planning on sleeping in that?" You gestured to my clothes. I took off my shirt and pants, you handed me some gym shorts. I was surprised they fit but then again your pants today were pretty big._

_You got into bed and waved me over. I got in behind you; you turned to look at me, and smiled. I smiled back. "Mako, I...I like you."_

_"I like you too"_

_"No, I mean that I like-like you, a lot."_

_"I like-like you a lot too." We both smiled and you kissed me, I kissed you back. After a few minutes of silence you turned and I looked at you questioningly and saw that you were asleep. I smiled and put my arms around you and fell asleep._

_End of flashback_

**Korra's POV**

"So, does that mean we're dating?" I asked softly.

"Yep," He smirked. "And you're all mine." He kissed me again. I kissed back eagerly wrapping my arms around his neck; he rested his hands on my waist.

We went into the kitchen and started to eat cereal when I realized he didn't bring close for school. "Mako did you bring your car?"

"Yeah; why?" He asked looking up from his cereal.

"Do you have a change of clothes?" He looked dumfounded for a moment before he shook his head. "No, I didn't think about it." I smiled.

"Looks like we're taking a sick day," I winked. He smiled.

A few minutes later after watching some boring TV, we started talking. We shared some laughs and kisses before he started getting serious. "Korra what happened last night?" He asked with a concern but serious tone.

"Nothing," I said. He didn't seem convinced.

"Really Korra, please tell me." He pleaded. What was I suppose to say. 'Tahno raped me yesterday after practice and I'm not suppose to tell anyone so shhh.' NO! That wouldn't work; Tahno would try to hurt Mako. I would have to lie.

"It's not important, don't worry about it." I dismissed it but he still didn't seem convinced.

"Korra," He said searching my eyes for an answer. I sighed.

"After practice yesterday, I…I was…um…" I started to tear up and Mako pulled me into an embrace. I clung to him, I didn't want to let go, I never want to let go. Mako released me and looked into my eyes.

"Korra, I need to know. What happened after practice?" I sobbed a little and wiped my tears on my sleeves.

"Tahno, he…he…I…" I started crying again and Mako had a saddened and horribly raged look on his face. 'I guess he figured it out.'

"Did he…did he force you to," I cut him off by nodded my head. He got up abruptly, got his keys off the coffee table and walked outside. I ran after him not fully aware that I was more or less naked.

"Mako, please don't do this, he's going to hurt me or worse, you!" I said as I grabbed his arm and tried to stop him.

"He's going to be the one who's hurt when I get my hands on him." He turned around and pulled me close to him, I thought he was hugging me so I hugged back, I was wrong. He pushed me away a little before picking me up bridal style and carrying me inside.

"You have no clothes on, don't leave the house." He kissed my forehead and left.

**Mako's POV**

That bastard raped Korra! _My Korra!_He better pray to the spirits that I don't get my fucking hands on him or he won't see that light of day EVER AGAIN!

I got into my car and drove over to Tahno's house, it was early and I doubt he was going to be up but I don't give a shit. I pulled into the driveway of his house, got out of my car and aggressively beat the door.

"Calm down. I'm coming!" It was Tahno. "Hey, street rat," He greeted with a smirk. I grabbed him by the collar off his shirt and pulled him to the porch. I didn't let go.

"What did you do to Korra!?" I screamed. He looked confused but then a playful smirk showed on his face.

"We had a little fun. What's it to ya?" He asked. I didn't hold back I punched the motherfucker in the face, repeatedly.

After about a five minute straight beating I released him, he fell to the ground holding his face with his blood stained hands. He was going to have two black eyes and might need nose surgery, but he shouldn't have touched Korra. I walked away but not before I kicked him in the stomach. I got it my car and left the sobbing white trash to his pitiful little shit of a face to himself.

When I got back, Korra was on the couch, she was crying. I ran over to her and hugged her. She jumped so I guess she didn't know I was back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and cried harder, I rubbed her back soothingly and mumbled sweet nothings in her ear to calm her. She stopped crying and waterbent her tears into the faucet in the kitchen next to us. She took my hands into hers and I winced, she looked down and saw my hands and gasped, I wasn't surprised that was her reaction, they were pretty beat up. 'So was Tahno's face.' Inwardly laughed; she went into the kitchen and grabbed a wet rag and bowl. She waterbent some water out of the rag and the water started to glow around her hand. She put her hand over my bloody knuckles; they slowly stopped hurting and bleeding and just had crusty dry blood on them. She got the rag and wiped it off, my hands was healed. She kissed me and asked what happened to Tahno; I told her a very vague story. I didn't want her to worry too much.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Korra's POV**

I cried myself to sleep. I don't know if they were happy tears because Mako was back and Tahno got his ass handed to him or tears of fear because Tahno knows that Mako knows and he's going to try and get me back. Mako spent the night with me again, but Asami stopped by with a change of clothes for Mako, and I told her what had happened to me. It wasn't all bad; I just wasn't able to tell her alone, I kept crying, I'm so glad Mako was there, he held my hand the whole time.

When I woke up that morning, Mako was holding me by my waist protectively. I smiled and squirmed out of his arms without waking him. I changed into my school clothes and was about to walk out of the room when I saw something blue on my bed side table. It was my little blue box that my parents gave me before they left. I smiled. 'Asami must have left it here.' I grabbed it and sat on the bed careful not to disturb Mako. When I opened it there was a note I sat down the box and read the note.

_Korra,_

_We love you so much and hope you have a happy first day of school._

I started to cry a little but continued reading.

_We know school is hard but you're a smart girl, if you ever need anything, go stop by your uncle Tenzin's house. He has your trust fund. It's not frozen but you still have a limit. Oh and your father got a promotion._

I smiled. It means they weren't going to be home for a while but they LOVED their jobs. They were the heads of a Trading company in China. We lived in the US but because of the promotion I guess they'll be living there for a while.

_Remember we love you and we'll be back in a year. Tell Asami we said thank you and that we will be sending money to pay for your rent and lessons._

_Love, Mom and Dad_

I guess that's why we had to get an apartment. Oh well. I looked back at the box and gasp. In the box was the necklace my father gave to my mother when he proposed. Mako started to stir, but when I looked behind me he was already up. "Hey." I whispered.

"Hey." His voice was groggy with sleep and I giggled a little. He smiled. "What's so funny?" I smiled at him.

"Oh nothing; can you tie this for me?" I ask holding the ends of the necklace on either side of my neck for him to tie.

"Sure." He took the ends and tied it.

I smiled and turned to kiss him but before I could he put his finger on my lips, I looked at his finger before looking into his eyes. He removed his finger and smiled. "You look beautiful." I smiled and tried to kiss him again, this time he didn't stop me.

We ate breakfast and went to his car. Once we got in and drove off, he asked me what the necklace was.

"It's a betrothal necklace." His eyes went wide and the car swerved a little.

"W-what?" He questioned still wide-eyed but no longer swerving.

"I got it from my mom, it was a gift. My dad gave it to her when he proposed." He sighed in relief, 'Now I see why he swerved.'

"Why didn't he get a ring?"

"Where I come from, you propose with a betrothal necklace." I said looking out the window.

"Ok. I thought you were from Canada." I shook my head looking back at him, and he looked at me dumbfounded, I pointed forward and his gaze went back to the road.

"No, I'm from Alaska, but my great, great, great, many more greats grandparents lived in the south pole, everyone in my family did, well that is, until my parents moved to Alaska. Our customs are strict and a lot different from yours. Girls can't marry before 16 and after their 16th birthday, if a man proposes he offers the girl a necklace with a stone that has a carving in it. But it has to be HIM who craves it and it HAS to be a symbol of their love. My father carved this one for my mother. And she gave it to me before they left." I looked down at the chocker necklace with my fingers slightly touching it. I smiled.

"So you can get married whenever you want to now?" He asked as he looked for a parking space. I nodded. "Wait-wait-wait, where did your parents go?"

"They went to China. They're the heads of a trading company there. My dad got a promotion so they had to leave, but no worries I have a trust fund with my uncle Tenzin and my parents are sending me and Asami money so we can pay rent. They'll be back next year." I stated. He pulled into a parking space.

"You have a trust fund?" I nodded again.

"I come from royalty." I said as if it was no big deal. He looked at me and gaped.

"Me too," I looked at him and smiled. And as girly as I could, which was a major challenge, I said.

"OH MY GOD I'M DATING A PRINCE AHHHHH!" We both laughed.

"Well my princess, let me escort you to your first class." He said every proper and bowed a little. I giggled.

"It would be my honor." We laughed again and got out of the car. We linked arm and walked into the school. He moved his arm from being linked with mine to being around my waist and pulling me close to him and giving the death stare to any guy that looked at me. When we got to my class he kissed my cheek. I smiled with a slight blush on my cheeks and took my seat next to Asami.

"OMG looks like we both have something to say." She smiled smugly.

"I'm dating Mako!" I said happily.

"I'm dating Bolin!" She said matching my happiness. It was my turn to smile smugly.

"Did you know this makes us sisters?" She nodded smiling wider and hugging me, I hugged back and continued. "Did you know this ALSO makes you a princess?" Her eyes widened and her smile dropped.

"They're princes?" She whispered, shocked. I nodded.

"AHHHHH!" We screamed hugging each other. The bell rang and we instantly turn to the front with our hands folded together on top of our desks. We glanced at each other, shared a look, and giggled under our breath.

**Bolin's POV**

"Hey bro, I got some good news to tell you." I said as we walked to class.

"Same here, you go first." He replied

"I asked Asami out and she said yes." I smiled. Mako smiled at me, patted me on the back and said good job. I smiled wider.

"I asked Korra out and she said yes." We smiled. His smile dropped, mine followed after I saw his.

"What?" I asked. He sighed.

"I kind of told Korra-"

"Yeah,"

"That we're princes." He mumbled.

"You what?!" I whispered harshly.

"Don't worry, it's ok, she's a princess. I don't know how, but she is." He put his hands up in defense.

"But you know how weird it sounds when two orphans are princes." He didn't reply. "Mako?"

"I-I didn't tell her we were orphans."

"WHAT?! You tell her you're a prince but not that you're an orphan!?" This time I did yell.

"It didn't come up."

"You have to tell her TODAY." I said folding my arms. He nodded with his head hung low. And with that we walked into class.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Mako's POV**

I had to tell Korra today or I'll never hear the end of it from Bolin. I decided to tell her today after practice. I walked onto the field and no one was there other than the cheerleaders. I looked at the clock on my phone. '3:05, guess I'm early.' I continued into the locker room. When I got in there I froze when I saw what was on the floor. Korra's shirt, pants, bra and underwear were on the floor and shredded. My blood was boiling, if I saw Tahno's motherfucking face I'll beat it again and this time I WON'T hold back.

I was brought out of my anger when I heard the door close behind me. I turned around and saw Korra standing there, her eyes flickering between me and her clothes. She started to cry and ran to grab her clothes off the floor, she firebent them into nothingness and started crying harder with her head in her hands. I pulled her into an embrace; rubbing small circles in her back to sooth her. When she finally calmed down she looked up into my eyes. "You never should have seen that." She whispered, she started sobbing and I could only hug her and tell her everything was ok.

After practice I went over to Korra who was at the moment on the phone sitting on the bleachers. I sat next to her and waited for her to finish.

"I miss you too." She said turning away a little.

"I know, maybe during spring break, I don't-"

"Ok I'll try."

"Ok, bye, love you too." With that she hung up, turned to me, smiled, and pulled me into a big hug.

"Was that your parents?" I asked hugging her back. She pulled back leaving her hand on my shoulder and my hand around her waist. She shook her head, her smile never leaving.

"Nope," She said cheerfully.

"Then who was it?" I asked, knowing very well it wasn't my business. She shrugged.

"No one," She kissed my cheek, got up and went toward the locker room. I leaned against the bleachers thinking about who she could have been saying I love you to, if it wasn't her parents.

**Korra's POV**

I started heading to the locker room when I felt arms wrap around my waist, I smiled knowing it was Mako. I turned around and was staring death in the face. Tahno was holding me and wasn't letting go. "Little bitch, look what your knight in shining armor did to my face!" I shuddered, it was pretty bad and I just wanted away from this monster. I started beating on his chest but he didn't budge, he laughed. "You really think hitting me will help?" He covered my mouth and started walking me towards the empty bathrooms. I bit his hand, hard, and could taste his blood. He hissed and pulled his hand away.

"MAKO!" I screamed. He covered my mouth and all you could hear was muffled screams. When we got into the bathroom he let me go and smile.

"Looks like it's just you and me," He started walking towards me, I screamed again. The door instantly flew open and Mako and a couple of other football players came in. Tahno turned to look at them and I took my opportunity to run to Mako. I gripped his shirt and he held me protectively as he glared at Tahno, along with all the other football players. Tahno smirked and put his hands in his pockets staring at me. I gripped Mako's shirt harder and started crying. He pulled me to his side and started to stand in front of me protectively, glaring daggers at Tahno.

"See you later little bitch." He walked away with a smile on his face. I stopped crying, he was about to walk past me when I kicked him square in the jaw, he staggered back. Mako laughed a little. He walked up to Tahno and lit a flame in his hand before speaking.

"I swear to the spirits if you come near Korra again I'LL BURN YOUR MOTHERFUCKING FACE AND YOUR PENIS OFF!" the guys behind me winced at the threat. I earthbent a hole under Tahno and he fell into it. Mako walked back to me, and he smiled at me.

"Ready for our date?" he held out his hand, which I gladly took. It was quiet the whole walk to his car.

**Mako's POV**

I had to tell Korra, but after what just happened I don't really know how to bring it up. When we got into the car, I started to mess with my scarf absently. "Mako, are you ok?" Korra asked concern filling her voice with a sweet smile on her face.

"Yeah there's just something I need to tell you, I just-I don't know how to."

"Oh well its ok, just tell me." She smiled wider. I melted, I had to tell her. I sighed.

"I'm-I'm…a-um-uh-I…uh-" Korra placed a hand on my cheek.

"Calm down you starting to hyperventilate." I nodded and tried again.

"Me and Bolin are-" Knock. Knock. Knock. And it's Bolin. I rolled down my window and he had his goody grin on.

"He bro did you tell her yet?" He whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"I was about to, that is until you interrupted." I stated in a harsh whisper. He nodded and walked away to Asami who waved at Korra before Bolin picked her up and carried her away. I could hear Korra giggle behind me. I rolled my window back up.

"So, you were saying," She smiled at me.

"I was saying that I and Bolin are…orphans." I heard her gasp and I wasn't surprised, what did surprise me was when she hugged me. Usually people just pity us and leave, but Korra she was hugging me. I hugged back and fought the urge to cry. She pulled away and pressed a loving hand on my cheek, like she knew I wanted to cry.

"Are you going to be ok?" she asked in such a hushed tone I was wondering if she was going to cry. I put my hand on top on hers.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She smiled and kissed me real fast before letting go so I could start the car. We drove to the theatre and watched an action movie, which she picked out. It sucked and we laughed the whole time. Once I dropped her off at her house, I again started to wonder who she had been talking to on the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Korra's POV**

Me and Asami had chi blocking lessons, so we went to the address my mom told Asami. When we got there, the class we were told to go to was empty other than a man sitting lotus style. I and Asami shared a look before shrugging. We sat in front of him, lotus style. "Ah, my special clients." he greeted standing up. Me and Asami stood and bowed in respect. He bowed back. "I am your chi blocking teacher Sifu Noatak."

"It's nice to meet you." Asami and I said in union. We giggled a little but turned out attention back to him.

"Ok, if you're ready we will begin with a few stretches." We nodded and followed his movements to a tee. After a few stretches he started showing us the pressure point we hit. He brought out two dummies and we hit the pressure point exactly, you know if they were real people. "You two are quick learners. You've excelled at your first lesson. I guess I'll see you girls next Saturday. Until then," He bowed. We followed suit, waved goodbye and exited.

"So, where to next," Asami asked with a smile as we got in the car. She was about to open the driver's door but I stopped her. She looked at me puzzled.

"I think I should drive to the next place." She looked at me questionably but didn't ask otherwise only heading to the passenger's side. I smiled and sat in the driver's seat. Something was off.

"Looking for these?" she jingled the keys in front of me. We laughed a little before she handed me the keys and I started the car. We drove all the way to Yue Bay. I smiled when I saw the Air Temple Mansion. I froze some of the water and drove the car onto it. Then in order to keep the car from sliding off, I froze the wheels to the ice, I waterbent us to the mansion.

I waterbent the block of ice we were on onto the ground and melted the water, bending it back into the bay. I drove us up to the drive way. We got out of the car and were greeted by three friendly and familiar faces.

"KORRA!" Ikki and Meelo yelled. Jinora ran up and gave me a big hug.

"I miss you guys so much." I picked them all up at once into a great big bear hug.

"Woof woof." I turned to see my great big Pyrenees running towards me. I smiled so wide.

"Naga!" I exclaimed squatting down and holding my arms out for her to get a bear hug too. She jumped in to my arms I smiled as she gave me slobbery kisses. She calmed down and stood next to me. "Asami I would like you to meet my cousins, Jinora 10, Ikki 7, and Meelo 5." She waved and smiled warmly. "And this is Naga." Naga barked at the mention of her name. Asami laughed and bent down to pet her.

"You're pretty. Can I have some of your hair?" asked Meelo, holding out his hand. Asami blushed and I rolled my eyes, face palming.

"Kids, where's Tenzin?" I asked squatting to their level. They smiled and air bent air scooters and started yelling "daddy!" me and Asami laughed and waited for Tenzin to show up. After about two minutes Tenzin walked up with a figure behind him. Once that figure came into view I started jumping up and down like a little girl that just got a big bag of candy. I ran past Tenzin and straight into the arms of my grandmother, Katara.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Korra's POV**

I walked with Katara and Tenzin over to Asami. She waved and they waved back with sweet smiles all around. "Mom said to stop by here. What did you need?" I asked Tenzin.

"Well actually you need something and my mother has a question for you." He gestured to Katara.

"Your mother dropped Naga off at our house before they left." Katara said. I nodded and Naga ran up from the kids, barking when she heard her name and stood next to me. I patted her head and she wagged her tail wildly. "She's what you need." I smiled and turned to Asami and put on the doggy face, Naga played along. Asami was a sucker for the puppy dog face.

"Fine Naga can come." She gave an exaggerated sigh, but smiled and patted Naga.

"Korra, I wanted to ask if you would mind me staying with you for a few days. I haven't seen you in a few years; I really miss seeing you all the time." I perked up like crazy and hugged her saying 'of course you can' repeatedly. She smiled and hugged me back.

"Let me get your stuff, and then Asami can take you to the apartment. I need to take Naga on a long overdue walk." She barked and started chasing her tail. We laughed and she nodded.

"My stuff is already together and in the foyer. I just arrived and was planning on staying here, but I haven't seen you in so long Tenzin thought it would be best if I stayed with you." I nodded and ran off to grab her stuff.

When I arrived back I put everything into the car. Katara said she would waterbend them across. I nodded and winked at Asami knowing all too well it be more exciting then how I did it. She swallowed hard. I laughed and put the baby blue leash on Naga that Tenzin handed me. She barked and dragged me away. She ran so fast we stayed even with Asami's car the whole time. I waterbent an air bubble around me and Naga while Katara blasted the car into the air and waterbent so more water to break the fall, I laughed imagining Asami's terrified face.

After a few minute walk under water, Naga and I emerged from the water. She sniffed me and took off. I didn't know where we were until I saw a glimpse of a house; Mako's house. She ran up to the door and started scratching at it. I patted her head and she stopped. I inspected the door for major claw marks, there were none? 'Tenzin must have cut her nails.' I was about to knock on the door when said boy answered. I smiled.

"Uh?" was all he could say as he starred down at Naga,

"Oh! Sorry, meet Naga." She barked. He pats her head and she wagged her tail. She jumped on top of him and sniffed him all over. He fell backwards and she started licking his face. "Haha, Naga, come." She got off of him and sat next to me. He got up and wiped his face with his sleeve. I smiled and kissed him by surprise. He kissed back and Naga started howling. I pulled away. "I think she approves." I said. Mako nodded.

"So what brings you here?" he asked seductively and put his hands on my waist pulling me so close that our lower bodies were right up against each other. I laughed.

"Naga," I smiled and gestured to her. He pouted and looked at Naga. "I was coming by later." He perked up again. I took his hand and we walked outside. We walked halfway to my apartment when Mako stopped me. He pulled me close and looked straight into my eyes.

"Korra, I love you so much," I smiled wide.

"I love you too." We kissed and started walking to my apartment again when it started pouring rain. We ran to my house all the while laughing. When we arrived, I opened the door and Naga ran in. In order to not be dragged again, I let go of her leash and she ran to the couch and took up all the space and soaking the couch in the process. I laughed. Katara and Asami walked out of the kitchen.

"And that's the house." Asami said I smile at Katara; she walked up to give me a hug then stop when she saw I was dripping wet.

"Oh, who's this?" Katara said pinching Mako's cheeks. I laughed.

"Katara this is Mako, my boyfriend." She smiled and let go of his cheeks. He smiled at her; when she turned away he rubbed his sore cheeks. I giggled. "Do you want to go to my room?" I whispered into his ear. He grabbed me by the waist and nodded. I giggled again and took his hand leading him to my room. I closed my door. "So what do you want to do now?" I asked taking my wet clothes off. He jumped on the bed and relaxed; I curled next to him even though he was wet.

"Absolutely nothing," I laughed and curled up next to him.

"You read my mind." I said. Just as I was starting to get comfortable, he got up. I groaned in disapproval. Until I realized I was getting a show. He slowly took off his blood red long sleeved shirt, followed by his black under shirt and black and red Air Jordans, his black -not to skinny- skinny jeans soon after. He looked at me and it was obvious I had been staring. He smirked but didn't comment. He picked me up and sat me on my feet in front of him. We got under the covers and lay there, not sleeping but relaxing.

That is, until I started to fall asleep and before I knew it, I was out like a flame.

**Mako's POV**

Korra fell asleep. She looked so peaceful. She had her head on my chest and one of her legs on top of mine. Her arm moved to where it was holding me. I held her tighter. She moaned in her sleep and started speaking incoherently. I chuckled a little.

"What?" I whispered.

"I-I can't…I can't. Mom we have to-" she stopped.

"Have to what?" I whispered.

"Leave." She finished. Was this something she was having a dream about or something she wanted to talk to her parents about? Was she really going to leave?

"Why do you want to leave?" I asked, I mean it was working so far.

"I-I refuse to." She started to stir so I rubbed small circles in her back and she settled down. "I'm not a-a princess." Wait she's not a princess? Then why did she tell me she was?

"You're not a princess?"

"I'm royalty-but-but I-I'm not a-I don't want to be a princess." She said. Ok so she left because she didn't want to be a princess? Why would you not want to? If my grandfather had known that I and Bolin were orphans, he would have sent a private jet to get us years ago so we could become the princes we were meant to be. But then again, if he had, I wouldn't be with Korra. "I won't marry-marry him. You-you can't make-make me." She started to cry. I wiped away a stray tear and shook her a little so she would wake up from her nightmare. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked a little. "M-Mako?" she asked. I chuckled.

"Hello sleeping beauty." I said and kissed the top of her head. She smiled.

"Korra?" it was Katara.

"I guess we better get dressed." I nodded. She got up and I followed. She waterbent the water out of our clothes and sent it into what I assume was her bathroom. We got dressed and walked out.

**Korra's POV**

Me and Mako walked out of my room and into the living room and sat on the, no longer occupied by Naga or drenched, couch. Mako took my hand into his. Katara frowned, luckily Mako didn't notice.

"Korra do you think Mako could let us have a little girl talk for a moment?" Katara said politely, I looked at Asami, her eyes were downcast and she looked depressed, on the verge of tears. I looked at Mako and he smiled kissing me really quick before stepping out the door. "Korra, you have to break up with Mako." Katara said dryly. I gaped. Then it hit me.

"NO!" I shot up from my seat. Asami started crying. Katara stood up to calm me down but it wouldn't work, I wasn't going back to him. I would NEVER go back to him. "He abused me! He beat me and hated me! Why would you even ask me to go back!?" I screamed at her. I didn't even think of the fact Mako might hear, I was fuming and I was going to speak my mind. "I refuse to go back! You can't make me! If this is the only reason you're here then just leave because I'm not going to marry him!" she sat down and listened intently.

"Korra, you don't have a choice, your betrothed." She gestured to the necklace. I glanced down. I took it off and studied the carving. It wasn't the one my father made for my mother, it was the one Howl made for me. I refused and we moved! How dare they give this to me! I threw the necklace on the ground and stomped on it until the stone broke.

"I'm leaving!" I ran out the door, and down the stairs. I didn't even notice Mako running after me or calling my name, I just ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I sure as hell wasn't staying here. If they really think they can force me into a marriage were I get beaten and cheated on and used then they have another thing coming. And when it gets here, I'll be long gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Korra's POV**

I ran all the way to the park. It's a good half mile away from the apartment. I started to walk because I just didn't have it in me to run; I walked over to a swing. I saw Mako walked over to me. He sat in the swing next to me and we just swung in silence. I was watching the little kids playing on the marry-go-round sing "faster, faster, we need another master!" repeatedly. It was really cute, and then it hit me. It was crazy but if it happened they wouldn't let me leave.

I just hope Mako doesn't care.

"Mako?" I didn't look away from the kids but he looked at me.

"Yeah?" he asked, happy that I was finally talking.

"I-I can't get married." I said shakily.

"What do you mean?" 'Oh yeah, he wasn't in the room.'

"I…I'm betrothed."

"You're what!?" I flinched at his tone but never looked away from the kids.

"That's why I moved here, to get out of the marriage." I tried to explain.

"Why do you still have to get married?" I didn't know why, that's why I'm trying to get out of it.

"I don't know. But I think I know a way out, without running away." I smiled, he smiled back. We got up and walked hand in hand back to the apartment and on the way I told him my plan. He was if-y about it but by the time we got back he was actually agreeing with me that it's the only way out.

When we finally got inside the apartment, took a seat on the couch, Katara was in the chair across from us and Asami was just sitting on the couch starring at nothingness; I guess she was in shock that I would be leaving to get married to the man that wanted me dead.

"Katara, I and Mako have decided what to do about the betrothal." We smiled, Katara raised an eyebrow, and Asami snapped out of her trance and turned to us so fast I thought she might get whiplash. "We are going to get married." I and Asami squealed. Katara slammed her fist on the coffee table.

"You cannot get married when you're betrothed!" she said it so coldly I thought she actually wanted me to marry that bastard. I didn't even think before I screamed.

"THEN I'LL JUST GET PREGNANT!" everybody was quiet and shocked, even me but I wasn't about to give in. I and Katara glared at each other for the longest time before she turned to Mako.

"You need to leave and never come back." She said calmly but was glaring at him.

"Fine, come on Mako, we're leaving." We got up and started to walk away.

"Korra, your parents, they're making you return to get married." She sighed out, I froze in place.

"W-what?" Mako pulled me close to him.

"She isn't leaving me. YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY!" And with that, we walked out. We went to his apartment.

**Asami's POV**

Katara and I sat in silence until I spoke up. "He's coming here. Isn't he?" She nodded. I sighed and went to make us some tea. I didn't know what Korra and Mako would do but I do know if Korra isn't careful, Howl will hurt her, again.

**Howl's POV**

I would be arriving in Republic City in two days to see my bride to be. "She's going to regret leaving me!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Mako's POV**

I walked Korra to my apartment. Bolin wouldn't be home for a few more hours, he was at baseball practice. We entered and Korra collapsed on the couch, crying. I rushed over to her and she grabbed onto me crying even harder.

"What's wrong?" I asked knowing very well, I didn't want to know.

"He's coming." She whispered.

"Who's coming?" I asked grabbing her a tissue. She blew her nose and wiped her eyes.

"Howl. He's the bastard I belong to." She said harshly. I was gaping.

"You don't belong to him. You can choose who you want to be with." I said sternly but she just started shaking her head.

"Mako, I can't choose. He's going to be here soon. He isn't going to stop until he has me." She said still shaking her head. I looked her in the eyes, pleading. She started crying again. 'No one is taking my Korra away from me.'

After a while she got up, she wasn't crying anymore. We walked to my room. Once inside, she closed and locked the door behind us. She walked over to me and started kissing me.

**One week later**

**Howl's POV**

It took longer than planned, but I was about to dock at Air Temple Mansion. I smiled; this is where I would be meeting my little bitch. As I walked off I saw Tenzin and his slut Pema.

"Hello Tenzin, Pema." I said politely. She smiled and he gave a weak wave. "Where's Korra?" I asked looking around. 'Where is that stupid bitch?'

"She's with Katara. She was having trouble…accepting that she would be getting married. But she was wearing her betrothal necklace, so she will be marring you." I nodded and he handed me her address; I walked back to the ship. I told the captain to take me to the docks at Republic City. After about 25 minutes we docked. I stepped off and started walking towards an apartment complex. 'That's where she lives? That petty bitch, she's a princess and can't do better than this?'

I walked up to the door and knocked. This girl with raven hair and green eyes answered, she looked familiar. "What do you want Howl?" oh yeah.

"Hello Asami. Is Korra-"

"No."

"When will she be-?"

"She isn't."

"Can I come-"

"No." and she closed the door in my face. I waited a moment and the door opened again. It was Katara.

"Hello Howl. Korra is staying here." She handed me and address and closed the door. 'What is this make-Howl-run-around-town day?'

I walked to the address that leads me to another apartment complex. I groaned and walked up to the door. I knocked and waited it was opened by a boy with big green eye and a big smile. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so. I'm looking for Korra." He nodded and closed the door. A few seconds later Korra opened the door, a tall guy with amber eyes was standing next to her. She squeaked and started to slam the door in my face. I caught it and she ran into another room. The guy that was standing next to her was standing in front of the door with a menacing glare on his face. He didn't scare me the slightest. "May I see Korra?" He didn't budge. "Korra!" I called out not even looking away from the guy. She came walking out slowly with her head down. She walked next to the guy who put his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Korra isn't going anywhere with you." He said threw gritted teeth. I smile and she squirmed closer to him.

**Korra's POV**

I was scared. Mako was holding me. Howl was trying to take me. I didn't know what to do, they were yelling at each other so I said what I thought needed said. "I'm pregnant." I whispered. They stopped yelling and looked at me, stunned.

"What!?" Howl yelled at me. I flinched and Mako held me closer, glaring at Howl. Howl looked at Mako. "Did you knock her up!?" Bolin looked up after hearing that. I fought the urge to laugh.

"No!" Mako looked at me. I looked down.

"Tahno." I whispered. Mako growled.

"That motherfucker!" Howl looked between us.

"Who's Tahno?" Mako looked at him then back at me, I nodded.

"Korra got raped her first day here, Tahno raped her." Howl looked like he wanted to laugh at me so bad that his face turned a little pink. That pissed me off. I pushed him backwards, because he was still in the hallway, he hit the wall on the other side.

"You think it's funny? You think it's funny that I got RAPED!?" I started punching him and Mako had to pry me off. Mako stared at Howl for a long time; I did as well, but only to admire my work. He had a bloody nose, black eye, and possibly a broken nose. I smirked then ran out of the room with my hand over my mouth.

**Mako's POV**

I couldn't believe Korra_, my Korra_, was pregnant with Tahno's child. And the worst part, the man Korra is supposed to marry thought it was funny. After she ran to what I assume is the bathroom to throw up, I punched Howl in the face, kicked him in the groin, and while he was leaning over, I grabbed the back of his shirt pulled him up a little and slammed him back down onto my knee. Once I was done I walked back inside and to the bathroom. The door was closed and when I turned the knob I heard the toilet flush. Once the door was all the way open I saw Korra resting her head on the floor.

"Are you ok?" I asked with concern. She got up slowly.

"Yeah, but I need to talk to you." I nodded and we walked into my room she closed and locked the door behind us. "The baby is yours." she said, twiddling her thumbs and looking off to the side.

"But you said it was Tahno's."

"I said that so he wouldn't hit me."

"So if he knew the baby was mine he would have hit you?" I asked. My blood was boiling. She nodded. I sat there on my bed for a minute before she sat next to me and I smiled. "But we're having a baby?" She smiled and nodded. I held her in my arms. She fell asleep in my bed next to me. While she was asleep I took out her phone and texted Asami.

**To: 'Sami**

**From: Kor**

**Hey it's Mako. Howl isn't marrying Korra, she pregnant with my baby :). Don't tell that I told and keep it a secret.**

I pushed send and smiled; I put the phone on the side table. I slept peacefully with my girlfriend in my arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Asami's POV**

I got up from my slumber on the couch with Naga because my phone went off. I had a text message from Korra. I opened my phone and clicked the text to open it.

**To: 'Sami**

**From: Kor**

**Hey it's Mako. Howl isn't marrying Korra, she pregnant with my baby :). Don't tell that I told and keep it a secret.**

I smiled ear to ear. Howl didn't deserve her anyways and Korra and Mako were having a baby. I was so happy for them…what will Katara think? What will her parents think!? I started freaking out. Will they make her get an abortion and force her to marry Howl!? What will they do to Mako!? Katara walked in and started staring at me weird. I didn't know why but all of a sudden I wanted to throw up…nope I _needed_ to throw up! I ran out of the room to the bathroom and chucked up my dinner.

When I came back out Katara was reading my text with large eyes. I would be mad if she hadn't just found out that Korra was pregnant. She glared at me and I could swear the air got a little colder. I wish Mako had never sent that text, but right now I need Korra to know that Katara knows, but Mako said to keep it a secret. What am I going to do!?

**Korra's POV**

When I woke up I was happy to see Mako holding me. Then I had to throw up. I got up abruptly and rushed to the bathroom. When I came back out and walked back into Mako's room he was up and making his way out the door. "Hey baby, you feeling ok?" 'Did he miss yesterday?'

"No. I'm nauseous." I said holding my arm over my stomach, I wasn't a complainer but this was annoying. I felt like shit.

"You wanna go back to bed?" I shook my head. I wanted to eat.

"Can we have breakfast?"

"It's 3 in the morning." He said, looking at the clock. I pouted and walked into the living room, plopped down on the couch, and turned on the TV. He sat down next to me and put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer and kissing my temple. I curled up next to him, he was always so warm, but I guess he would be being a firebender and all. I started to fall asleep, and he was already asleep. I smiled, nothing could ruin this moment. _Buzz. Buzz._ It was my phone that ruined the moment. I got a text from Asami. 'I wonder what she's doing up so early.'

**To: Kor**

**From: 'Sami**

**Korra! Katara knows you're pregnant, she read the text Mako sent me! Oh and on another note, can you go with me to the doctor later? I'll tell you why once we get there. Thanks, and I'm SO sorry she found out.**

Mako told Asami? When did he do that? I texted Asami back.

**To: 'Sami**

**From: Kor**

**Katara knows!? And sure do you want to just go now and get breakfast while we're out?**

I clicked send and sat my phone down. A few moments later my phone vibrated again.

**To: Kor**

**From: 'Sami**

**Yes, I'm so sorry. And sure I'll stop by. Be there in a few minutes. See ya.**

I texted her back.

**To: 'Sami**

**From: Kor**

**Ok I'll be getting ready until you get here. Bye.**

I carefully got up but before I could completely get off the couch I rushed to the bathroom to vomit. Mako hurriedly walked to the bathroom and held my hair. After I was done I rushed into his room and started searching to find clothes and failing miserably. 'I should have brought clothes.' I huffed and walked over to his closet. I grabbed a plaid black and red button up shirt and some black sweatpants. I threw on his black converse, they were a little big but I'll live.

"Where are you going?" he was leaning on the door frame.

"I'm going with Asami to the doctor." I said sitting on the bed tying the converse.

"Why is she going to the doctor this early?" he said yawning.

"She didn't-" *yawn* "-tell me." I stood up and walked over to Mako, who was holding his arms open, waiting for his hug. I smiled and hugged him; he kissed the top of my head.

"Want me to take you over there?" I was about to reply but then there was a knock at the door.

"She's here." We both walked over to the door. Once it was open Asami ran past us with her hand over her mouth. I rushed over to the bathroom, she was throwing up. Once she was on her feet again, I waterbent some water over her mouth and into the toilet and flushed.

"Thanks."

"No problem, now I can see why you wanted to go to the doctor. Are you ready?" I asked. She nodded and we headed towards the door, but before we left I turned to Mako and took his scarf.

"Asami?" I, Asami, and Mako all turned around from the door to see a sleepy Bolin, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey sweetie." she said walking over to him and hugging him. He kissed her temple.

"Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining, it's just…why?" she giggled.

"I'm going to the doctor and Korra is coming with me."

"Are you ok!?" his eyes widen and he put his arms around her. She giggled again.

"I'm fine I'm just getting a checkup." She reassured.

"Then why are we going so-"she cut me off by taking my arm and walking out the door, dragging me to the car.

Once we were in the car, I tried asking again. "Why are we going so early if it's just a-"

"I might be pregnant!" she shouted and slammed her hands over her mouth right after. My eyes widened. She removed her hands and continued. "And Bolin's the father if I am. That's why I'm going; I'm getting checked on not a checkup. I didn't tell the truth but I didn't lie. I just don't want him to know unless I'm sure." I nodded with my eyes still wide. I turned forward and she drove us to the doctor's office for her 'checkup'.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Asami's POV**

Once I and Korra walked into the office; the nurse behind the desk greeted us. We smiled and walked over to her. "Hi, I'm here for a blood test."

"We both are." Korra added. I looked at her questioningly she just continued smiling. The nurse handed us clipboards to fill information on blah, blah, blah. Once we were done we handed them back and took a seat next to the door.

"Why are you getting a blood test?" I knew why I was, but Korra? Not so much.

"Just want to be sure." She smiled. I shrugged, it seemed reasonable.

After a few minutes Korra was called back. I smiled and wished her luck. After a while she came back out with the biggest smile I've EVER seen. I already knew; she was pregnant! Not that it's anything new but it's still exciting!

"Asami Williams." Another nurse called out. I got up and Korra wished me luck. For a baby or not, I didn't know.

"So you're here for a blood test?" I nodded. "Nerves?" again, I nodded. "Are you here the same reason that Korra was here?" Nod.

**Mako's POV**

"Bo? Are you feeling ok?" He was shaking like he had been in the arctic for a month with nothing but the clothes on his back.

"Can I tell you something?" I nodded. "Asami and I slept together…and we…didn't use…protection." I was stunned. I didn't know my brother was having sex yet. To be fair he didn't know I was either, so I guess I shouldn't be too hard or he will just throw that in my face.

"Do you think Asami might be pregnant?" he froze.

"Do you think she is!?" I didn't know how to answer that.

"That might be why she's going to the doctor this early in the morning for a 'checkup'." He shrugged. "All we can do is wait and if she is she'll tell us." He nodded and resumed shaking. I didn't know how to comfort him, I was ok with having a baby and being a father, but Bolin was still so young. He wasn't ready. But not much I can do about it if she's pregnant.

**Korra's POV**

Asami came back out, wide eyed with tears rolling down her face. I made my way over to her.

"I-I'm not pregnant." She whispered and started crying hysterically. I helped her to her car and drove us back to the guys place.

Once we were inside she was still crying. Bolin and Mako jumped up from their places on the couch. I just shook my head and they sat back down with worried expressions. I wanted to tell them but I wanted to help Asami more, she had been crying for 20 minutes straight. I sat her on Bolin's bed and said I'd be right back; she nodded but continued crying.

I walked past the guys not even taking a glance at them; right now my best friend needed me. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water off the counter. It was mine so she wouldn't mind. As I walked back I saw Mako and Bolin's eyes pleading to know what was wrong with Asami. "Hold on a minute." They didn't argue, not that I left them a choice.

I walked back into Bolin's room and she was in fetal position on her side, sobbing. I sat next to her and handed her the water. "You're dehydrated." She nodded and took a sip before crying again. A patted her back and she calmed down enough to where she was only hiccupping. "So you're not pregnant?" she shook her head; the tears started forming in the corner of her eyes again. "Did you want to be?" she stopped crying for a moment and looked like she was thinking about it. She turned to me and spoke softly, her throat hoarse.

"I don't know." I was taken aback. All these tears and she didn't even know if she wanted to be a mother.

"_Do_ you want to be?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. A small smile appeared.

"Kinda." Then it disappeared and she started crying.

"Do you want Bolin to know, or do you want this to stay between us?" she looked like she wanted him to know but at the same time didn't.

"I-I don't know. Should I tell him?"

"Well you're not pregnant so I don't see the need to tell him but if you think it would be a good idea to tell him then you would have to do it. But I'll be there to support you the whole time." She gave a weak smile.

"I think I should tell him." I matched her smile and we got up. I don't know how she's going to tell him, but his reaction will totally be worth it. 'I NEED FOOD!'

**Katara's POV**

There was a knock at the door. I hoped it was Korra so we could talk about her pregnancy but to my surprise it was Howl. He didn't seem happy, and by the bruises on his face, Korra got a hold of him. "Please, come in."

"I was about to bitch!" He yelled, I didn't comment.

"So I take it Korra and you had a chat." He scowled and slapped me across my face.

"Shut up! She can get an abortion for all I care! She is mine and I'm going to marry that STUPID SLUT!" he slapped me again.

"Please, she's happy. Just marry someone-" slap.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR SMART MOUTH YOU MOTHERFUCKING CUNT!" he punched me.

"What's going on in here!?" Korra's father, Tonraq, came running out followed by her mother, Senna. She covered her mouth and gasped. Tonraq was furious. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" his voice was dripping in venom. Howl gulped.

**Senna's POV**

That motherfucker HIT my mother?_MY_ mother!? I ran at him and started punching his face. Tonraq handled Katara while I gave Howl and ass whooping he wouldn't _dare_forget. After about three minutes I stopped, not because I thought what I was doing was bad, but because my hand hurt. I went into the kitchen and waterbent some water over my hand to heal it. Then I walked over to my mother, she insisted she was fine but I wasn't having it.

"Hello?" that voice. I ran into the living room and there was Korra and Asami, and two boys behind them. I ran over to Korra and Asami hugging them. Howl groaned on the floor.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled; they all glanced past me and at the crippled boy on the floor. Korra and Asami started laughing their hearts out. Korra walked over to him, slung him over her shoulder with little to no effort and flipped him on his back when she reached the door, throwing him into the hallway.

"Don't come back." And she slammed the door in his face. The tall boy with amber eyes smiled and put his arm around her waist, kissing the top of her head. I frowned.

"So, I'm guessing you're the boy that got my daughter knocked up?" Tonraq said.

"Tonraq!" he flinched and walked over to me and put his arm around my waist, kissing the top of my head. 'Isn't this familiar?'

"Korra, aren't you going to introduce us to your…friends?" I asked shyly.

"Oh, this is Mako, my boyfriend. And this is Bolin, Asami's boyfriend." She said. I didn't quite know how to handle meeting my daughter's boyfriend the EXACT same day I find out she's pregnant with his baby.

"How far along are you?" I asked after a minute of awkward silence.

"Um…about a week and a half," She said glancing at Mako who smiled at her. I'll admit it. He was really sweet to her; unlike Howl who I'm guessing hadn't just started hitting women.

"That's good, have you had morning sickness?"

"Yeah but usually really early in the morning," I nodded.

"Your mother was the same way." Tonraq added, pulling me closer. Korra smiled.

"KATARA!?" Korra screamed with a scared look on her face. "Are you ok? Did he hit you?" Asami and Korra ran up to her, helping her to the couch, not that her legs were hurt or anything; I'm guessing it's because she old. She nodded and we all sat down were we could. Mako and Bolin on the couch with Katara in between them, Korra and Asami sitting on the floor at their boyfriend's feet, Tonraq sitting in a chair and me sitting on the armrest with Naga at my feet.

I decide if we were all going to sit together, now was the best time to tell them the news.

"Tonraq and I have something every important to tell you all…" I paused and waited for everyone's attention. "…we are moving back to Alaska." I said with a smile, Tonraq smiled with me and Katara. But Korra and Asami's mouths fell open.

"But-but we can't just…leave!" Korra and Asami exclaimed in union. It would have been funny if they didn't look so angry and confused.

"Why are we leaving?" Korra asked, folding her arms over her chest; Asami in suit.

"Because you have to marry a prince and there are none here in-"

"Mako's a prince!" He blushed and sheepishly rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

"Oh really?" Tonraq asked and Korra nodded her head so fast it gave _me_a headache. Tonraq turned to face Mako. "Please explain how you're a prince."

"See my grandfather is King Zuko, my mom was a normal person that lived here in the city and my dad was visiting the council for a meeting, they met on the sidewalk, I don't remember that part, but they got together, had me, and then a year later had Bolin. But yeah long story short, we're princes." He smiled.

"So you and Bolin are brothers?" I asked; they didn't look anything alike.

"Yes ma'am." Bolin said. I smiled, he's polite.

**Bolin's POV**

After meeting Korra's parents and grandmother, I and Asami started talking about her 'checkup'.

"So you're not pregnant?" she shook her head. "Did you want to be?" she shrugged. "Do you think if you were that you would be ready?" she hesitated but nodded. I smiled, and then frowned. I'm too young to be a father; I can wait until I'm married.

"Why do you ask?" she said quietly.

"Just wondering," I shrugged. We went back to my apartment for some peace and quiet because Mako and Korra were going to stay over there with her parents to talk about marriage. 'Mako is already a step ahead of them.' I smirked.

**A/N tada, the first 13 chapter edited, the original chapter 2 and 3 are now just chapter 2. Will start update this because this is way to cliffy to just stop. REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A/N I'm going to have a time skip.**

**Mako's POV **

Korra and me were talking with her parents and Katara about what we were going to do now that Korra was pregnant and I was the father. Korra's father, Tonraq, pulled me into another room to have a one on one talk about Korra.

"Now Mako, Korra needs a man who is going to protect her and put her first in every way they can. Can you do that?"

"I already do and I always will."

"Good. Now because you're the father of her baby, I want you to-"

"I've already got that covered, I'm going to be a perfect father and pay for everything Korra or the baby needs, I'm getting and extra job and am going to night school to take care of her during the day." I said with confidence. Tonraq looked shocked; I guess he thought I was just some dopey kid who got his daughter knocked up. But I really do care for his daughter and our baby.

"Well, Mako, I also want you to know that you and Korra are going to have to get married now that she's pregnant."

"I've already got that covered; I just have one thing I need to do first."

"And that would be?"

"I need your blessing." Tonraq gave me a small smile.

"Mako, I give you my blessing. You're a fine young man and Korra is lucky to have you." He patted my back and we made our way back into the room with everyone else. Korra was talking with her mother and Katara about something until Korra ran up to me and hugged me. I staggered back a little but I regained my balance and hugged her back.

"Mom, dad, Katara, me and Mako are gonna go to the park, see you in a few hours, I love you, bye." She grabbed my hand and we made our way to the door.

"Bye!" they all said in union. I waved and we walked out.

Once we got to the park, we walked hand in hand over to the swings. We sat on the swings and talked most the time when these little kids ran over to the merry go round in front of us. Korra wouldn't look away from them; she just looked at the little kids with a longing look in her eyes. It was cute; she really did want this baby.

**Korra's POV **

Those kids look so happy. I can't wait until the baby is born, I and Mako can take him or her to the park every day and we can swing and slide and play on the merry go round and we'll all be one big happy family.

"_Korra?"_

And Mako will be there to hold my hand and play with him or her. It's so hot when a guy is playing with little kids. He's already so protective of me; he'll be a great father.

"_Korra?"_

I wonder if our child will be a bender. A waterbender or a firebender? Could they be an earthbender or airbender?

"Korra!"

"Hmm?" I looked at him wide eyed. "Why are you screaming?" he looked at me dumbfounded.

"I've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes now."

"Oh. Sorry, what is it?" I asked giving him my undivided attention. He stood up and I stood up too. He took my hands and intertwined our fingers. He stepped closer to me, putting his head against my forehead, he looked into my eyes.

"Korra, I love you with all my heart and I always will. I love our baby and I want that baby to have a father. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Korra…will you marry me?" he let go of my hands, got down on one knee, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it and I gasped, it was beautiful. I had my hands just barely covering my mouth while looked between him and the ring, back and forth. I looked into his eyes and slowly nodded, a big smile spread across his face.

"Yes." I started to tear up. He put the ring on my finger, stood up and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was crying I was so happy. He pulled away and wiped my tears.

"I love you, Korra."

"I love you too, Mako." He kissed my forehead before taking my hand and walking us out of the park.

_time skip to October_

I woke up with Mako holding me, his arms wrapped around my waist. I was three months pregnant and I was showing, more than my mother thought I should. Katara said it was natural but for one baby? I don't think so. Mako suggested that we go and see a doctor about it and we all agreed. So today was the day we went to the doctor and I was nerves. And with the wedding being tomorrow, I have so much on my mind.

"Good morning, beautiful." Mako said; bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Morning." I said, turning around so I could face him.

"Are you excited?" he asked kissing my forehead.

"About what? The wedding or the checkup?" I asked like heartedly.

"Both," he shrugged.

"The wedding, yes; the checkup…kind of nerves," I replied honestly.

"Don't worry, we're just seeing why you're showing so much. It nothing to get to worked up about." He tried to assure me. It worked, but only a little. We got up and got dressed. I was wearing a loose deep red sweater, black sweat pants, and red converse. Mako was wear a black long sleeve shirt, and a black leather jacket, loose torn jeans, and black converse. He grabbed his scarf off the dresser next to the bed. I started to walk towards the door but he stopped me by grabbing my upper arm, I turned and Mako smiled at me.

"It's cold out." He wrapped his scarf around my neck. I smiled, he's so sweet.

We walked out of my room and into the living room where everyone was sitting, well except for Bolin who was asleep on the couch resting his head on Asami's lap. I giggled at the sight but accidently brought everyone's attention to me and Mako.

"Why are you wearing Mako's scarf?" my father asked.

"How did you know this was Mako's?" I asked looking down and the scarf placing a gentle hand on the worn fabric. He scoffed.

"He wears it every day." Well don't I feel dumb?

"Oh yeah," I laughed lightly. "He wanted me to wear it because it's cold out." All the girls awed, my dad smiled and Bolin stirred in his sleep; Asami started stroking his hair as if he were a cat and he went back to sleep. "Bye."

"Bye Korra." Everyone said, excluding Bolin. Mako opened the door for me and closed it behind us. We made our way to the doctor's office.

Once we got there and got into the room, I was nerves so Mako soothed me by rubbing small circles on my arm.

"What if there's something wrong with the baby?" I was freaking out. Mako on the other hand was so calm he looked bored. "How are you so calm?"

"Well I'm not the one with the wild imagination and hormonal imbalance, but I think it's because I'm not thinking about the negatives. There's nothing wrong with showing this much, every pregnancy is different." He was so fucking calm!

"What the fuck Mako!? I'm not hormonal!" he looked at me shocked and scared. At least he doesn't look calm anymore. Just when I was about to say something the doctor walked in.

"Hello Mrs. Waterhouse." She greeted. I smiled.

"Hello." Mako looked between me and the doctor but his gazed landed on me.

**Mako's POV**

She was just cursing and yelling at me and then the doctor walks in and everything is peachy? Women…

"Ok Korra, I'm going to put some stuff on your stomach and it's going to be a little cold. I need you to lift your shirt for me." Korra lifted her shirt and waited for the cold to touch her stomach, she closed her eyes. The doctor walked over to Korra and placed the goop on her stomach, Korra tensed up and the contact but adjusted to it.

The doctor then placed a thingy on Korra's stomach and started to move it around. I looked at the screen and then the doctor to know what I was looking at.

"Is there anything wrong with the baby?" I asked timidly, Korra got to me about something being wrong with the baby.

"Only that it's not a baby." Korra's eyes popped open in horror. "It's two." She smiled at us. Korra looked at the screen, staring at it intently. I was smiling.

"So, is that why she was showing so much already?" I asked, my smile widening by the second. The doctor looked at me and nodded.

"Twins?" Korra asked in barely a whisper, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Yes." I said taking her hand into mine and intertwining our fingers. Her eyes were watering and a stray tear slid down her cheek, I wiped it away a kissed her cheek. She turned to me, grabbed my face and kissed me. I kissed back, I was really happy. I wanted to go so we could tell everyone the good, no GREAT news! I pulled away and smiled.

"Do you want to know the genders?" the doctor asked. Korra nodded like crazy, which made me laugh.

"Yes." I answered, she smiled at us.

"Ok, one second." She placed the thing back on Korra's stomach and looked at the screen. She looked back at us. "One is a girl and the other is a boy." She smiled at us again.

"Whoa," was all I could say. I stared at the screen. I was so happy; I looked over to see Korra was leaning back with her eyes closed. "Korra, what's wrong?" I asked getting worried.

"Just tired." She said dismissively, I just smiled and nodded, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you doctor, can we wipe this uh…stuff…off and go home?" I asked kindly. She smiled.

"Sure." She went to a cabinet and handed me a yellow towel. I gently wiped the goop off Korra before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the car. I couldn't wait to tell everyone the news.

The trip home was quick and Korra slept through the whole ride. I picked her up and carried her into the apartment. I love this woman to death, but after carrying her up three flights of stairs, she gets REALLY fucking heavy. I knocked on the door as best I could and stood there for a minute before Asami answered the door, she quickly opened the door wider and I walked in, careful not to hit Korra's head on anything. I walked over to the couch and laid her down, she looked so peaceful.

"_Do you know why she is showing so much?"_

I barely heard anything, I just thought it was my mind playing tricks on me, so I ignored it and sat down on the floor next to the couch. I sat there looking at Korra; I moved a piece of hair from her face to behind her ear.

My fiancé.

The mother of my children.

My love.

My life.

My world.

Korra is my everything.

"Earth to Mako," Bolin said shaking me abruptly from my thoughts. I looked up at him.

"Why is Korra showing so much?" he asked sitting next to me. Everybody was looking at me, even Senna, who was coming from the kitchen.

"She's having twins." I said with a huge smile on my face. Everyone looked shocked but started to smile and cry and be happy. Korra sat up as Senna made her way back to the kitchen.

"Hey," she said with a yawn. "Oh! I'm having twins!" she was all perked up and then she looked at everyone's faces. And then she looked at me. "I wanted to tell them." She pouted.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't know." She lay down in and odd position and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Whatever," she said all pouty. I chuckled at that.

"Who wants breakfast!?" Senna yelled from the kitchen. Bolin ran as fast as he could to the kitchen and everyone laughed, we all got up and walked to the kitchen to have breakfast together as a family.


End file.
